marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Clayton Cortez (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Weapon H | Aliases = H-Alpha, Clay | EditorialNames = Batch H, Weapon H | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly , , , Dr. Alba (Controlled) | Relatives = Sonia (wife); unnamed twins (daughter and son) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (in human form) Red (as Weapon H)Category:Red Eyes | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Claws and Adamantium protrusions on upper arms, shoulders, and lower legs | UnusualSkinColour = Grey | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Assassin; former Mercenary, Soldier | Education = | Origin = Human cyborg mutated by Weapon X | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Greg Pak; Mike Deodato Jr. | First = Totally Awesome Hulk Vol 1 21 | HistoryText = Clayton was one of the last two subjects experimented on by Dr. Alba, the head of Weapon X's Batch-H division, which focused on the creation of Hulk/Wolverine hybrid mutant-killing cyborgs. H-Alpha was different from Weapon X's other subjects in many ways; firstly, he wasn't personally recruited by Director Stryker, so he wasn't a "true believer" of his cause; secondly, Alba left more of his brain than in other subjects, with the intention to better train and discipline him. When the Hulk and a group of mutants investigated Weapon X and raided their central command, H-Alpha had fifteen minutes left of incubation before he could be released. The release of H-Beta bought Dr. Alba enough time to finish H-Alpha's process, and she eventually released him. H-Alpha joined the brawl between H-Beta and Hulk. Due to his programming to act as an apex predator, H-Alpha beheaded H-Beta. He then turned on his creators, which Alba theorized was because H-Alpha had enough of his original brain to resent the atrocities they did to him. Hulk held him back, and they continued fighting. Once the Weapon X staff had fled the scene, H-Alpha abruptly stopped fighting, and escaped by jumping away. After the incident, H-Alpha began to be tracked down by William Stryker who wants to regain control of him as well as the Weapon X team. William Stryker unleashed every adamantium cyborg on H-Alpha only for them to be destroyed with William Stryker getting injured in the process. At the same time, Logan tells the Weapon X team that H-Alpha still has a moral code and that they can reason with him. As William Stryker was too injured to move after being found by the Weapon X team, he told them everything they needed to know in order to take down H-Alpha. When the Weapon X Project catches up to H-Alpha, Doctor Alba managed to regain control of H-Alpha so that he can kill whoever the Weapon X Project wants him to kill. | Personality = | Powers = Mutant / Gamma Mutate Cyborg: H-Alpha was subjected to experiments that grafted him the DNA of both Logan and the Hulk. His skeleton was additionally bonded to Adamantium. H-Alpha also possesses the ability to change to and from his human form in spite of having his skeleton laced with Adamantium. It has been theorized nanotechnology reverse-engineered from Lady Deathstrike could make this possible. * Superhuman Strength * Retractable Bone Claws * Regenerative Healing Factor * Enhanced Senses | Abilities = Expert Combatant: As a former trained special operator for the Navy SEALs and later a mercenary, Clayton is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat. He was able to defeat several armed mercenaries with only his bare-hands. Expert Marksman: As a former soldier, Clayton is also an expert on firearms and a fairly reliable shooter. | Strength = Allegedly to the same level as the Hulk. | Weaknesses = Memory Loss: He suffered some sort of amnesia and couldn't remember much about his past, except vague flashbacks of his time in the Eaglestar Corporation, as well as his first name. This is possibly a side effect of the experiments that were conducted on him by the Weapon X program. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * H-Alpha's hulked-out form was designed by Mike Deodato Jr.. }} | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Weapon X Experiment Category:Artificial Mutants Category:Gamma Ray Exposure Category:Adamantium Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Martial Arts Category:Shooting Category:Memory Disorders